


Типичная вечеринка с балконом

by alice_de_mort



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Brotherhood, M/M, Masturbation, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_de_mort/pseuds/alice_de_mort
Summary: Будучи первокурсником, Лука попал в СТП недавно. И абсолютно случайно.Просто он знал Базиля, который знал Артура, который знал Яна, который знал Эмму, которая встречалась с Яном, но когда-то встречалась с Клодом, который был соседом кузена Андрэ, который был другом главы общества.Или история о том, как Луку банально склеили на вечеринке.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 11





	Типичная вечеринка с балконом

Вечеринка студенческого братства Сигма Тета Пи* шла полным ходом.

Будучи первокурсником, Лука попал в СТП недавно. И абсолютно случайно.

Просто он знал Базиля, который знал Артура, который знал Яна, который знал Эмму, которая встречалась с Яном, но когда-то встречалась с Клодом, который был соседом кузена Андрэ, который был другом главы общества.

Ну, а еще Лука был одним из лучших студентов на курсе. Впрочем, это вряд ли являлось таким уж важным критерием принятия в общество, учитывая, какими раздолбаями были Базиль, Артур, Ян и даже Эмма.

Ладно, Артур раздолбаем не был. Возможно, совсем чуть-чуть.

В общем, чудесным образом Лука оказался именно сегодня именно здесь с бутылкой пива в руках, скучающе подпирая стенку.

Не так он себе представлял штаб-квартиру тайного общества. Насмотрелся в свое время американских фильмов.

СТП было относительно молодым и немного хаотичным братством. Сюда входили в основном старшекурсники. Ну, и знакомые знакомых.

Учитывая, что все друзья Луки состояли в СТП, не таким уж и тайным оно было.

Так, на троечку.

\- Эй, - с другого конца комнаты Лалльману помахал Базиль. Он обнимал Артура за плечи. Вот же сиамские близнецы. Все считали, что они встречались. Все, кроме них самих. – Лулу, иди к нам!

Лука закатил глаза. Класс. Спасибо, Баз. Теперь все в этой комнате слышали это идиотское прозвище.

Ладно, на самом деле, всем было похуй.

Шесть человек рубились в монополию, с азартом ругаясь друг с другом. Человек семь дергались на импровизированном танцполе под идиотский дабстеп. Остальные либо прятались по углам, либо рассредоточились по диванам и креслам. Одна девчонка вообще читала, не обращая внимания на довольно громкую музыку.

Отвал башки, а не вечеринка.

Лука допил свое пиво, кивнул Базилю и решил сначала заглянуть на кухню за новой бутылкой.

Обидно, но пивного бочонка тут не было. Даже бир-понга** не было!

Вот последнее точно являлось упущением со стороны главы общества.

О нем, кстати, Лука слышал много историй. Одни говорили, что тот был жутким кутилой и чуть ли не поставлял траву всему университету. Другие, напротив, утверждали, что он человек тонкой душевной организации и предпочитает находиться в тени.

Лука же думал, что этот чувак просто ебнутый чудик.

Не то чтобы он часто думал о нем. На самом деле, он его даже ни разу не видел. 

Посвящение Луки оказалось до ужаса скучным. Его даже не заставили бегать голышом по кампусу.

Скучно.

Размышляя о ерунде, Лука чуть не врезался в чью-то грудь. Раздраженно подняв глаза, он охренел.

Окей, ладно, с тем, каким красивым оказался парень перед ним, теоретически можно было смириться. С натяжкой можно было принять и тот факт, что он был и на пол головы выше самого Лалльмана.

Но, блядь, его парфюм.

У Луки закружилась голова.

Он стоял, как ебнутый молнией, и тупо пялился на чужой рот.

Это начинало становиться неприличным.

\- Позволь? – парень бровями изобразил просьбу уступить дорогу.

Объебошенный небесным знамением Лука только приоткрыл рот и пялился дальше.

Окей, Лалльман, ты просто бесподобен в коммуникации с людьми.

Положа руку на сердце, Лука и был бесподобен. Вот только сегодня ему отказали разом и воспитание, и такт, и красноречие.

Все силы его невысокого, но гордого тела были сосредоточены на том, чтобы глазеть на это прекрасное создание и нюхать его.

Незнакомец почему-то тоже не особо торопился уйти. Похоже, он наслаждался происходящим не меньше самого Луки.

Хорошо, судя по его выражению лица, он посмеивался.

Очень красиво посмеивался.

Наверное, эта сцена длилась бы вечно. Но внезапно Луку в спину кто-то толкнул. 

\- Чуваки, какого хера вы тут встали! Идите снимите себе комнату, а мне нужно пиво!

Луку отбросило в сторону. Момент был испорчен. Незнакомец улыбнулся. Глазами. И ушел по своим делам.

А Лука стоял и пялился в стену еще минуты три.

Когда его отпустило, он все же дошел до холодильника и взял себе пиво.

Сразу пару бутылок. Ему срочно требовалось напиться.

***

\- Итак, какие планы на каникулы? – Базиль, все еще, _о бож_ е, обнимающий Артура за плечи, задал вопрос, заставивший всех застонать.

\- Родители везут меня в Леон на семидесятилетие бабушки, - Эмма чуть не плакала. Ну, возможно, в ней плакало пол бутылки водки. Кто знает.

\- Малышка, это же всего на пару дней, - Ян потрепал ее по волосам и поцеловал в щеку.

\- Вы такие милые, - Базиль потянулся к ним двоим обняться, и ему пришлось наконец отпустить Артура.

Они с Лукой вдвоем сместились в сторону, пока друзья душили друг друга в пьяных объятиях.

\- Хм, - Артур заглянул куда-то Лалльману за плечо. – Ты в курсе, что на тебя кое-кто пялится.

Лука подавил немедленное желание обернуться.

\- Кто же? – с крайней степенью незаинтересованности спросил он.

\- Не поверишь, сам Элиотт Демори, - присвистнул Артур.

\- А кто у нас Элиотт Демори? – Лука, красуясь, сделал глоток пива, запрокинув бутылку практически вертикально, слово иначе из нее не могла вытекать жидкость. Он знал, что у него красивый профиль. И дразнил загадочного Элиотта. Хуй пойми зачем.

\- Глава Сигма Тета Пи, - хмыкнул Артур. – Ты вообще как можешь этого не знать?

\- Зато я знаю, что такое гомогенные реакции***, - Лука пожал плечами и снова сделал картинный глоток.

Артур, похоже, что-то заподозрил, так как подозрительно посмотрел на него.

\- Угу, о _гомогенных_ реакциях ты знаешь много, - с намеком произнес он.

\- Иди на хер, - рассмеялся Лука, запрокинув голову. Так, чтобы волосы красиво рассыпались по спине.

Какого черта он это делал, он не понимал. Какой-то кураж, не иначе.

Или пятая бутылка пива.

Решив наконец увидеть загадочного Демори, он будто бы случайно повернулся в полоборота.

И чуть не умер.

На него, не отрываясь, смотрел тот самый высокий парень, с которым у них случился _момент_ в дверях кухни.

Лука сглотнул. Его ладони вмиг вспотели.

Он только что откровенно соблазнял этого шикарного мужика.

Проститутка какая-то получается из вас, Лука Лалльман.

Решив, что терять уже особо нечего, Лука открыто посмотрел на этого Элиотта. Тот стоял в компании троих парней, но явно не особо их слушал.

Все, что делал Элиотт Демори, это пялился на Луку Лалльмана.

Лука облизнул нижнюю губу и потратил всю свою силу воли, чтобы не отвести взгляд.

Элиотт снова улыбался глазами. Как он это только делал. Он отпил немного пива и кивнул своим друзьям в знак того, что вроде был слушал их.

Но глаз не отводил.

Лука тоже сделал глоток пива. Его губы задержались у бутылочного горлышка намного дольше, чем это требовалось нормальному человеку.

Настолько, что это снова стало практически неприлично.

Все его тело буквально обжигало изнутри от взгляда светлых глаз Демори.

Они смотрели в самое нутро Луки. В член, короче.

Элиотт усмехнулся уголком рта и вдруг неожиданно подмигнул.

Сердце Луки чуть не выскочило из груди. Оно забилось где-то в горле. Ему срочно требовалась помощь. Иначе он просто, блядь пошел бы и упал в ноги этому чертовому охуенному мужику.

И плевать, что гейского опыта у Луки было кот наплакал. Каминг-аут перед друзьями и подборка видео на порнохабе.

Артур, который, похоже, знатно охеревал от их переглядок, решил, что друга пора спасать.

\- Знаешь, - произнес он, - если ты не дышишь задницей, то тебе срочно нужно начать это делать своим, блядь, носом. Ты же сейчас задохнешься.

Лука понял, что и правда стоял, практически все время задержав дыхание.

Он тряхнул головой и повернулся к Артуру, чтобы Элиотт не видел его лица.

\- Скажи что-нибудь смешное, - сквозь зубы попросил он.

\- Чего? – не понял Артур.

\- Пошути что-нибудь, блядь, придурок, - Лука начинал злиться.

\- Господи, ты такой жалкий, - прыснул от смеха Артур, до которого наконец дошло.

Лука громко расхохотался, снова запрокидывая голову.

Он знал, что у него красивые волосы. И задница красивая. Пусть, блядь, любуется.

Луке не жалко.

Луке очень хочется.

Он и сам не понимал, отчего его так размазало.

Он учился уже пару месяцев. В университете было до хрена красивых парней. Многие из них делали Луке весьма прозрачные намеки. Но он, словно дева Мария, хранил свою невинность хер пойми для какого случая.

Похоже, для этого.

Бруссар, сжалившись, рассказал какой-то тупой анекдот, и Лука рассмеялся уже по-настоящему.

Это было уже не так красиво, зато искренне.

Он даже подавился пивом.

И сильно закашлялся.

И чуть не подавился снова собственным кашлем, когда ему заботливо постучали по спине.

Судя по ошалевшим глазам Бруссара, сомневаться в личности стоящего сзади человека не приходилось.

Медленно, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства, Лука обернулся.

\- Привет, - Элиотт отсалютовал сначала ему, потом Артуру бутылкой пива. Отчего-то Базиль, Ян и Эмма куда-то подевались. – Как настроение?

\- Настроение сходить за пивом! – заявил предатель Артур и убежал, _буквально убежал_ , на кухню.

\- Эм, - Лука снова облизнул губы. На этот раз непроизвольно. – Привет. Классный парфюм.

Господи, замолчи свой рот, Лалльман. Что ты несешь.

\- Спасибо, - Элиотт, если и удивился странному комплименту, то виду не подал. – Тебе говорили, что в твоих глазах можно утонуть?

\- Я… - мозг Луки снова словил дисконнект с его ртом. – Нет.

\- Странно, - Демори обольстительно улыбнулся. – Я, например, еле выплыл. 

\- А у тебя красивый нос, - выпалил Лука.

Что. Ты. Блядь. Несешь.

\- Спасибо, - Элиотту, похоже, нравился этот тупой флирт. – Ты первый, кто это заметил.

\- Слепые люди, - пробормотал себе под нос Лалльман, но, судя по улыбке Демори, тот услышал. – Эм, так значит ты глава СТП?

\- Точно, - Элиотт улыбнулся еще шире. Господи, от этой улыбки растаяло бы любое мороженое.

Да что там мороженое. От этой улыбки растаяла бы даже морозильная камера в холодильнике общежития Луки. А она была в пиздец каком запущенном состоянии.

\- А тебя как зовут? – Демори отпил из своей бутылки и чуть сместился вперед, оттесняя Луку в угол.

Тот, собственно, не возражал. Расстояние между ними сократилось настолько, что чудесный аромат парфюма вновь достиг длинного любопытного носа Лалльмана.

\- Лука, - проблеял он, смотря теперь снизу вверх, так как Элиотт стоял слишком близко. – Лалльман.

\- Красиво, - кивнул Демори. – И ты красивый.

Щеки Луки порозовели. Его еще ни разу в жизни не клеили. Это было так ново. И так волнительно.

И так глупо.

Но ему было похуй. Его чуть пьяненький мозг и его безвольное тело совершенно не возражали.

\- Знаешь, Лука, - Элиотт, не дождавшись от тормознутого Лалльмана какой-то реакции на свой комплимент, придвинулся совсем близко. Он отгородил Луку от внешнего мира и смотрел на него сейчас своими улыбчивыми глазами. – Мне кажется, здесь немного шумно. Не хочешь выйти на воздух?

\- На улицу? – уточнил Лука, чтобы хоть что-то спросить. На самом деле, все, чего он хотел, это твердить «Да! Да! Да!».

\- Нет, ко мне в спальню, - ответил Демори. Тут даже пьяный и поплывший Лука понял, что что-то не так. – Там есть балкон.

Хм. Что ж. Хоть какие-то приличия были соблюдены.

\- Может у тебя хотя бы есть коллекция пластинок? – Лука вскинул брови. Он не хотел выглядеть совсем уж доступно.

Ладно, хотел.

\- И пластинки, и рисунки, и карты, мать их, таро, - рассмеялся Элиотт. – Пошли уже!

Он схватил Луку за руку и повел за собой. Ничуть не стесняясь заинтересованных взглядов, брошенных им вслед.

Сколько пар до них вот так уходило в разгар вечеринки куда-нибудь в отдельную комнату.

Сколько пар после уйдут еще вот так.

Сценарий, старый как мир.

Но Луке было абсолютно по-барабану.

Его склеили самым тупым образом. А он и рад был только.

***

Спальня Демори располагалась на втором этаже дома Сигма Тета Пи. И она очень отличалась от обычной комнаты в общежитии.

Скорее, больше напоминала комнату дома.

Уютная, чистая и с кучей милых мелочей.

Элиотт включил только настенное бра, оставив полумрак. Но Лука все равно видел десятки рисунков, развешанных по стенам.

Демори не соврал.

Даже коллекция пластинок имелась.

Полный набор ловеласа.

Стало вдруг неприятно. Скольких таких вот доверчивых дурачков Демори сюда уже водил?

Элиотт, похоже, почувствовал его настроение. Он подошел сзади, почти касаясь грудью спины Луки, и выдохнул ему на ухо:

\- Не загоняйся. Моя спальня – не проходной двор.

\- Я не… - Лука резко развернулся и возмущенно уставился на него.

\- Скажу тебе честно, - Элиотт приподнял подбородок Лалльмана пальцами. – Я увидел тебя в твой первый день в университете. И с тех пор не мог думать ни о ком другом. – Лука ошарашенно пялился на него. – Я попросил Андрэ, чтобы он попросил своего кузена, чтобы тот попросил своего соседа Клода, чтобы тот попросил свою бывшую девушку Эмму, чтобы она попросила своего парня Яна уговорить тебя вступить в Сигма Тета Пи.

\- А просто подойти и познакомиться ты не мог? – Лука был и удивлен, и шокирован, и счастлив от услышанного одновременно.

Внутри него бушевала эйфория.

Ну, и еще немного пиво.

\- Это было бы слишком банально, - улыбнулся Элиотт. – Мне хотелось тебя удивить.

\- Но в итоге ты сделал именно так, - рассмеялся Лука. – Просто подошел ко мне.

\- Почти, - усмехнулся Демори. – Но, согласись, удивить тебя я все же смог.

\- Не то слово, - Лука улыбался, как полный придурок. Он стоял, запрокинув голову и снова пялился на этого невозможно красивого парня.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Элиотт. – А теперь я тебя поцелую.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа и просто подтолкнул Луку в сторону кровати. 

Тот упал на нее спиной и рассмеялся. Но его смех утонул в поцелуе.

Губы Элиотта были теплыми, влажными от пива и на вкус как пиво.

Поцелуй был голодным и чуть пьяным.

Руки Демори быстро начали хозяйничать. Они забрались Луке под кофту и облапили за талию и спину.

Язык Элиотта, только что бывший у Луки во рту, уже водил длинные, невыносимо прекрасные линии по его шее.

Сам Лука коротко постанывал, запрокинув голову.

Элиотт оставил засос ему на шее и вернулся ко рту.

И снова поцелуи. Один, другой, третий.

Так опьяняюще сладко. И так дурманяще хорошо.

Лука чувствовал, что комната кружится вокруг него. Или он внутри нее.

Чувств и ощущений было слишком много.

Элиотт оказался жадным, голодным буквально до всего.

Его наглые ладони гладили, царапали спину и живот Луки.

Его нахальный рот засасывал в себя язык Луки.

А его бедро терлось о член Луки.

Все было идеально.

Лука поверить не мог, что его действительно склеили на вечеринке, затащили в спальню и сейчас лапали.

О Боги!

Язык Элиотта у него в ухе.

Код красный.

Лука задохнулся от удовольствия и буквально выгнулся над кроватью.

Рука Демори прижала его живот обратно, заставляя улечься ровно.

Дыхание совершенно сбилось.

Лука ошалело вращал глазами, пытаясь справиться с ощущениями.

Ему было пиздец как хорошо.

\- Какой же ты красивый, - горячий влажный шепот опалил ухо, пуская по телу мириады мурашек. – Детка.

Лука чуть не кончил от этих слов.

Вот, блядь, серьезно.

Он застонал и подался бедрами вперед, чтобы сильнее вжаться в ногу Элиотта.

Тот понял без слов.

Его руки оставили в покое бедное тело Луки и занялись его ширинкой.

Лалльман никогда не жаловался на размер. Даже при своем невысоком росте он считал, что природа его не обидела.

Но он не смог удержаться от соблазна приподняться на локтях, чтобы увидеть, что пряталось в штанах у Демори.

Что ж.

Это определенно был джек-пот.

Элиотт посмотрел на него из-под упавшей на глаза челки и улыбнулся.

Дьявол, как это выглядело горячо.

Все летело в тартарары.

Лука категорически не успевал за происходящим.

Он немного боялся, вдруг его трахнут прямо сейчас.

Но Элиотт оказался джентльменом.

Он решил им обоим просто подрочить.

Да что ж ты, блядь, такой идеальный?

Лука упал обратно на кровать и закусил ребро ладони, когда почувствовал, как пальцы Элиотта обхватили его член, размазывая по нему предэякулят.

Демори навис сверху, опираясь на одну руку. И смотрел. На красные от смущения и возбуждения щеки Луки. На его потемневшие от поцелуев, пересохшие губы. На его дрожащие ресницы. И на его испуганно-восхищенные глаза.

\- Хочу тебя целовать, - выдохнул Элиотт, и Лука тут же убрал руку, давая доступ к губам.

Все, что попросишь.

Их движения были неловкими, неудобными. Но их поцелуи были нужными и правильными.

Губы Элиотта прошлись по скуле Луки. К его шее. Потом к уху.

Его язык снова проник внутрь, вызывая волну дрожи по телу Лалльмана.

Элиотт тяжело дышал ему прямо в ухо. Лука задыхался ему в такт.

Он раздвигал ноги еще шире, давая Демори больше места.

Пальцы Элиотта делали неприличные вещи. Двигались хаотично и рвано. Но в то же время в таком охуенном темпе, что спустя несколько минут они оба уже были на грани.

\- Мне так нравится чувствовать твой член в своей руке, - горячее дыхание Демори опалило Луке ухо.

Он уже был почти без сознания от удовольствия. Его рука непроизвольно нырнула между их телами. Нащупав член Элиотта, Лука обхватил его ладонью, удовлетворенно выдыхая.

Ему тоже нравилось.

Блядь, как же нравилось.

\- Давай, - приказал Демори.

Они сделали еще по паре толчков и кончили, задыхаясь друг в друге.

Комната продолжила кружиться.

Лука окончательно спятил.

А Элиотт просто его поцеловал.

Несколько минут спустя, когда они оба привели себя в порядок с помощью салфеток, в дверь вдруг громко постучали.

\- Демори, тащи свою задницу вниз! Привезли бочку!

\- Бочку? – глупо переспросил Лука.

\- Именно, - Элиотт подмигнул ему. – Какая вечеринка братства без бочонка пива?

И правда.

Лука улыбнулся, и они пошли вниз.

Народ в гостиной гудел. Андрэ и Ян разливали пиво прямо из бочки всем желающим. Даже монополисты бросили свою бесконечную партию.

Народ галдел и смеялся.

Рука Элиотта находилась в заднем кармане джинсов Луки. Сам Лука находился на седьмом небе.

А странная девчонка все еще читала свою книгу в кресле.

Все было прекрасно.

Правда, балкон Лука так и не увидел. Но кому не похуй.

**Author's Note:**

> *Сигма Тета Пи - студенческое общество, образованное в 2003 году. Распространено в Канаде и Франции.
> 
> **Бир-понг (пиво-понг) - алкогольная игра, в которой игроки бросают мяч для настольного тенниса (пинг-понга) через стол, стремясь попасть им в кружку или стакан с пивом, стоящий на другом конце этого стола.
> 
> ***Гомогенные реакции - химические реакции, протекающие в однородной фазе. Обычно это реакции либо в газовой фазе (реакции между газами), либо в жидкой фазе (реакции между растворами). Гомогенные реакции протекают во всем объеме реакционного сосуда - в этом их принципиальное отличие от гетерогенных реакций.  
> Лука просто студент-химик (или хуй пойми кто, но он это знает).


End file.
